1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to a recording apparatus, and more particularly, to a recording apparatus having a removable recording medium and a recording method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some of digital TVs spread in recent years realizes a video recording function by mounting an HDD (Hard Disk Drive) thereon. Some products mounted with the HDD allows a user to mount and demount the HDD (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-191431).
In the products having an HDD mounting and demounting function, a predetermined guidance is provided by a GUI (Graphical User Interface) in order to allow a user to operate the products, thereby safely mounting and demounting the HDD as a precise component. The presently attached HDD is first demounted to perform the HDD mounting and demounting function. In a receiver, the HDD is demounted from a file system when the user commands to demount the HDD, which is not mounted until the user commands to mount the HDD.
Even though a video recording reservation is set with the HDD demounted, the video recording reservation is inhibited. As a result, when the user forgets a command of mounting the HDD for any reason after the HDD is demounted by the user's demounting command with the intention of changing the HDD, the video recording reservation after the HDD is demounted is failed.
In the known recording apparatus, when a user forgets a command of mounting a recording medium for any reason after the recording medium is demounted by the user's demounting command with the intention of changing the recording medium, the recording reservation after the recording medium is demounted is failed.